Деревенская ласточка
| wikispecies = Hirundo rustica | commons = Hirundo rustica | itis = 178448 | ncbi = 43150 | range map = Hirundo rustica.png | range legend = }} Деревенская ласточка, или касатка ( ) — маленькая перелётная птица, живущая в Европе, Азии, Африке и Америке. Отличается длинным хвостом с глубоким разрезом в форме вилки, и изогнутыми, длинными острыми крыльями. Описание Небольшая птица, длина тела 14,6—19,9 см, размах крыльев 31,8—34,3 см. Вес птицы составляет 17—20 г. Окраска сверху сине-чёрная с металлическим отблеском, снизу бледно-бежевая. На лбу и передней части шеи имеются светло-коричневые пятна. Хвост длинный, с глубоким вырезом посередине. Самцы и самки выглядят приблизительно одинаково, хотя самки часто окрашены чуть менее контрастно, и их хвост чуть короче. Moller, A. 1994. Male ornament size as a reliable cue to enhanced offspring viability. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, 91: 6929-6932.Terres, J. 1980. The Audubon Society Encyclopedia of North American Birds. New York: Alfred A. Knopf, Inc. Распространение Деревенские ласточки обитают во всех биогеографических областях, за исключением Австралии и Антарктиды. Территория, где они размножаются, включает в себя Северную Европу, Северную Америку, Северную и Центральную Азию, Северную Африку, Ближний Восток, Южный Китай и Японию. Зимуют они в Южной Америке, Южной Азии, Индонезии и Микронезии. Легко адаптируются к различным условиям, где имеется добываемый корм, источник воды и место для укрытия, обычно выступ чего-либо. Часто их можно увидеть на территориях, используемых в сельском хозяйстве, где они селятся возле амбаров и других служебных построек. Они также строят свои гнёзда под мостами, на карнизах старых домов, на лодочных причалах, а также в каменных пещерах, и даже медленно идущих поездах. Во время перелёта стараются держаться открытых пространств, часто возле воды или вдоль горных хребтов. Гнездятся обычно на высоте ниже 3000 м над уровнем моря.McWilliams, G. 2000. The Birds of Pennsylvania. New York: Cornell University Press. Образ жизни Деревенские ласточки являются перелётными птицами, ведущими дневной образ жизни. Прилетают около середины мая. Во второй половине месяца происходят постройка гнезда и откладывание яиц. Насиживание продолжается 12—13 суток, выкармливание птенцов — около 20 дней. В конце июня наблюдается вылет птенцов. Массовый отлет проходит в сентябре. Пение деревенских ласточек напоминает щебет, который заканчивается характерной трелью. Ведут общественный образ жизни, собираясь в большие группы и вместе усаживаясь на провода и другие возвышения. Они также гнездятся большими колониями. Внутри колонии каждая пара защищает территорию вокруг своего гнезда. В Европе эта территория составляет 4—8 м².Hebblethwaite, M., W. Shields. 1990. Social influences on Barn Swallow foraging in the Adirondacks: a test of competing hypotheses. Animal Behavior, 39: 97-104. Питание Питаются деревенские ласточки насекомыми: мухи, кузнечики, сверчки, стрекозы, жуки и другие летающие насекомые составляют 99 % их рациона. Большинство жертв они ловят в полёте, и на лету способны кормить своих питомцев. Brown, C., B. Brown. 1999. Barn swallow (Hirundo rustica). Pp. 1-32 in A. Poole, F. Gill, eds. The Birds of North America, Vol. 452. Philadelphia, PA: The Birds of North America.Perrins, C. 1989. Encyclopedia of Birds. England: Equinox Ltd.. Размножение Деревенские ласточки считаются моногамными, однобрачными птицами. Однако среди них обычно создание ещё одной пары, что делает их генетически полигамными. Супружеские пары формируются каждой весной сразу после прибытия на летнее место жительства. Каждый год пары формируются по-новому, хотя если до этого у них был удачный выводок, они могут сохранять сожительство несколько лет подряд. Самцы пытаются привлечь самок, распуская свой хвост и издавая щебетание с рассыпчатой трелью. Оставшие без пары самцы обычно часто присоединяются к другой паре, оставаясь с ними в течение всего сезона. Хотя эти «помощники», как правило, не кормят птенцов, они могут помогать строить и охранять гнездо, насиживать яйца и выводить потомство. Они также могут сойтись с самкой, таким образом образовав полигамную пару. Брачный сезон у деревенских ласточек обычно происходит с мая по август, но сильно различается в зависимости от местоположения. За лето самка, как правило, успевает вывести два помёта. Оба родителя участвуют в строительстве гнезда. Сначала они делают каркас из грязи, а затем обвивают его травой и перьями. Самка откладывает 3—7 белых с бурокрасным, серым или фиолетовым крапом яиц, но чаще всего 5 штук. Оба родителя насиживают яйца, чей инкубационный период составляет 13—15 дней. Птенцы появляются голыми и беспомощными. Как самец, так и самка кормят птенцов, защищают гнездо и удаляют из него помёт. Кормление происходит до 400 раз в день, перед тем как дать птенцу насекомое, родители скатывают его (насекомое) в шарик. Птенцы остаются в гнезде в течение приблизительно 20 дней до тех пор, пока они не в состоянии летать. Когда человек берёт их в руки, они пытаются взлететь, даже если ещё не умеют этого делать. После того как птенцы научились летать, родители ещё в течение примерно недели продолжают им помогать, кормя их и показывая назад дорогу к гнезду. Начав летать, птенцы уже через 2 недели рассеиваются прочь от родителей и и часто присоединяются к другим колониям птиц. Половая зрелость деревенских ласточек наступает на следующий сезон после того как они вылупились. Как правило, молодые птицы дают меньшее потомство чем более зрелые. В среднем деревенские ласточки живут 4 года. Хотя существуют документированные свидетельства о восьмилетних птицах, их всё же рассматривают как исключение.Bolzern, A., A. Moller, N. Saino. 1997. Immunocompetence, ornamentation, and viability of male Barn Swallows. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, 94: 54-552. Галерея Изображение:HirundoRusticaFlight.jpg|В полёте Изображение:Barn Swallow 800.jpg|Европейский подвид, в Англии Изображение:Dymówka.jpg|Европейский подвид, в Литве Изображение:Golondrina_y_polluelos.jpg|В Испании Изображение:Hirundo_rusticae.jpg|Гнездо Изображение:Hirundo_rustica_Rauchschwalbe1.jpg|Гнездо Изображение:Swallow_Hirundininae.jpg|Ласточка Примечания Деревенская ласточка является национальным символом Эстонской республики. Ссылки * Dewey, T. and C. Roth. 2002. «Hirundo rustica» (On-line), Animal Diversity Web. Accessed December 07, 2006 at http://animaldiversity.ummz.umich.edu/site/accounts/information/Hirundo_rustica.html. * Ласточка деревенская Категория:Воробьинообразные Категория:Ласточковые Категория:Птицы России